kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Okozeruge
Okozeruge(オコゼルゲ Okozeruge) is a Devil Stinger-based Kaijin from Episode 1 of Choujin Barom-1. He is voiced by Eiji Maruyama while his human form is played by Shin Tokudaiji. Appearance Ozokeruge has a brown body covered with big red and white fins all over, sharp claws on his hands, and big bumps on the upper part of his chest. He has fins covering the rest of his chest, around his waist, on his back, underneath his arms, and on the back of his head. He also has bulging eyes on his head along with an opened mouth with small sharp teeth and fish lips. Biography When an evil source of power called Doruge starts his plan to attack Earth, he finds a man named Koichiro Suzaki to turn him into a Demon Agent. Upon Doruge’s presence, Koichiro is immediately frightened and refuses to be turned into a Demon Agent, but Doruge threatens to have his minions, the Antmen, go after his daughter, Suzaki. Fortunately, her two friends, Takeshi and Kentaro, helped saved her and were given powers from Kopuu to form into Barom-1 together. Late at night, Doruge confronts Koichiro again during his bedtime and threatens to never leave him alone. Not being able to take anymore of Doruge, Koichiro gives in and decides to listen to Doruge. By employing cancer cells from a Devil Stinger, Doruge transforms Koichiro into Okozeruge and gives him orders to kill Baron-1. Koichiro confronts Takeshi and Kentaro at the hospital they were taken too in his human form. Despite appearing friendly at first, the two friends find him suspicious and find out that he’s with Doruge. Upon being exposed, Koichiro transforms into Okozeruge and the Antmen appear as well. Okozeruge and the Antmen chase the kids out of the hospital upon sunrise until they get to the roof. Kentaro and Takeshi form together into Barom-1 and fight off the Antmen, making Okozeruge retreat away within a Jeep driven by another Antman. Baron-1 summons his Mach Road and chases after Okozeruge to a factory. After making the Jeep crash, Barom-1 chases after Ozokeruge and fights him and some more Antmen. Once all the Antmen are defeated, Barom-1 chases Ozokeruge up to the factory’s walkway and fights with him some more. Ozokeruge shoots flames out of his right hand fin and gets Barom-1 to hang over a ledge. Ozokeruge keeps on hitting Barom-1 to get him to fall down, but he manages to Kick Ozokeruge away and gets back up. After a few more hits, Baron-1 manages to throw Ozokeruge off the factor and all the way down to the ground. Upon being defeated, Ozokeruge reverts back to Koichiro, no longer having to be an agent for Doruge. Powers/Abilities Human Disguise: Ozokeruge is able to disguise himself as his original human form. Extraordinary Jumper: Ozokeruge is able jump down to the ground from up high on a building. Flamethrower Fin: From the tip of his right hand fin, Ozokeruge can shoot out flames. Sharp Claws: Ozokeruge has sharp claws on his hands that he can use to scratch his opponent. Gallery OkozerugeHumanForm.png Category:Fish Kaijin Category:Demon Kaijin Category:Animal Kaijin Category:Human Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:First Kaijin